Teaching the French
by awesome scones
Summary: Alice makes a bet with Francis and loses. Now she has to teach a class of French students. Human AU. With Fem!England.
1. Chapter 1

This is my First milti-chapter Fic, so tell me what you think. This has Fem!England in it and in this they are regular people.

* * *

"Oh yeah, frog?"Alice asked with a load of confidence

"Oui. I bet you couldn't last."

"Is that a bet, frog?"

"Oui. If you could watch twilight with out commenting how stupid it is or screaming then I'll leave you alone for 3weeks. But if I win, you teach French students English. Deal?"

Alice smirked and shook his hand "Deal."

|_line break/time skip_|

Francis took twilight out of the case and put it in the DVD player. He smiled at Alice and say down next to her. "Remember, no commenting and screaming."

|_time skip_|

They got up to the part with Edward sparkling when Alice almost lost it, her eye was twitching and biting her tongue. Not that she wasn't already.

Francis smirked she's not going it last much longer but there was a reason why he said no screaming.

While Alice was focused on the TV and trying to hold her tongue, she didn't notice Francis hands wonder to her butt and have it a little squeeze.

"AHHH! FRANCIS! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Mon petite lapin, I have great news."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"You will be teaching French students."

Alice's mouth hung low and she stared at the Frenchman in disbelief. "BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Now there are some rules I would like to say before you come with me to teach my students English."

Alice was currently pouting at the man in front of her. "Why did you come here just to make you teach your students, why not, oh I don't know- GET A BLOODY TEACHER TO DO IT!"

"Because, you have a teaching license, your my childhood 'friend', and who better to teach English then the a person from England?" Francis paused to see if the young English girl had anything else to say, when he was sure that she didn't he continued, "Besides you like children. Now for the rule, Rule 1, no teaching curse words. 2 No calling them frogs or any other insulting words for a Frenchman. And 3 I will be in the classroom to help translate for you."

"Great, in stuck with you the whole time."

"Not just me, 23 students for 6 hours."

"That makes it even more appealing." Alice said with false enthusiasm.

The Frenchman being as he was decided he should tell her the bad news. As if it wasn't bad enough already. "Now since I, being the wonderful person I am, don't want you to spend a lot of money, you will be living with me."

Alice looked as though she wanted to cry. "Why? Why must this world be so cruel?"

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Francis and Alice where in France getting ready for the school year. On Francis part it was easy. Just take Alice to the school, then help translate, then go home. But for Alice things where a little bit different.

First she had to plan, then go to school, then try to figure out what the kids said, teach some English, go home. Let's say it was kind of stressful.

|_week time skip_|

Today is the first day of school for students. Alice had arrived about an hour early to prepare the class with Francis.

"Alice, what are you so stressed out over?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I have to teach a language to people who don't speak that language!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have lost the bet."

"How is that my fault? You're the one who squeezed my arse!" Alice exclaimed.

"You better not talk like that in front of the students."

"whatever" Alice was now rubbing her forehead.

*Ding Dong*

The bell rung and now all the kids are in their classroom.

"Okay, hello I am your new English teacher. Who here knows how to speak English?"

Two people raised their hand. Alice picked a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello who are you?" Alice asked

"Hello, Wing Chong chi"

Alice looked at Francis with a questioning look that just screamed 'WTF!'

Francis chuckled and said "He doesn't know English. He was joking around for laughs."

Alice scoffed and picked a girl with brown hair and green eyes "Hello I'm Abbey." she said softly

"Hello in you English teacher, Miss. Kirkland. How are you?"

"Very good. And you?"

"I'm fine. You don't seem to have a French accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from England. I moved here this year."

"I feel sorry for you."

The little girl laughed and said "The class looks confused."

"Well nice chatting with you, bye."

"Bye."

The rest of the class went smoothly, Francis helped on occasions. When the last class was over alive packed up her stuff and headed for the door.

When she reached the door she felt hands snake around her waist. "You did great Alice." Francis whispered in her ear.

Alice felt like staying their but her pride got in the way of that. "Get off me Frog." she said half heartedly.

"Come on Alice, just one round."

"No."

"How about at home?"

"No."

"In the closet?"

"No!"

"Why?" Francis wined

"Let's just get home. Please."

"As you wish."

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

An: thank you to all the people who liked and reviewed my story!

* * *

When they got home it was silent. Not to mention a little awkward. Alice went to her room and Francis sat on the couch.

It was so silent that Alice might have gone insane. "Arg! It's to damn Quite!"

Francis chuckled at this."Mon petit lapin, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you calm down. Why not plan for the next day of school? Or how about I invite Gilbert over? I know how good of friends you two are."

"How about you shut up? And don't you even think about having him over. Yes we may be on good terms but he still annoys me sometimes."

"Mon lapin, I was just trying to help."

"I know, I don't want to hear it."

"Well, chouchou, what do you want to hear?"

"Quite calling me ridiculous nicknames."

"You didn't Answer my question."

"And what might that be?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Music... Hold on."

"Oh, are you going to play some music from your punk days?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

And with that Alice took out her IPod and plugged it in to the speakers. She scrolled through the songs till she found the one she was looking for.

I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say

I notice your eyes are always glued to me

You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Yeah little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Yeah little spies

Crush, crush, crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two of us, who's counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

As the song was playing Alice and Francis where dancing and having a good time.

If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Yeah little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Yeah little spies

Crush, crush, crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two of us, who's counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby, don't you know

That we're all alone now? I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, honey, don't you know, baby

We're all alone now? I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey, don't you know, baby

We're all alone now? Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two of us, who's counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than, no!

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two of us, who's counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than, more than this, oh

As the song finished Alice and Francis were out of breath and smiling like a bunch if idiots.

"Not bad Frog."

"Not bad yourself, mon ami."

They shared a laugh and fell into a comfortable silence, just staring into each others eyes.

When Alice caught herself staring. she blushed and said "Well it's getting late I should go to bed."

"But it's only 6."

"Goodnight!"

"Alice are you blushing?"

"Goodnight, Francis!"

"Honhon, you are. Well, can't blame you. You where probably getting lost in my eyes."

"GOODNIGHT, FRANCIS!" Alice replied, blushing a deep shade of red. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Bonne nuit, Alice." he whispered with a small chuckle at the end.

* * *

Review? more chapters will be posted later today!


	5. Chapter 5

An: thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Alice woke up to the smell of scones being cooked.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bonjour! I'm baking scones."

"Yes I can see that."

"Rude people don't get scones."

"What? I'm not rude!"

"What ever you say, lapin."

"Why do you keep calling me a rabbit?"

"Well, because when I first saw you, you looked like one."

"You mean when I was in the woods?"

"Yes. You had that cute little green hood."

"Shut up."

"Fine, no scones for you."

"I take it back!"

"That's what I thought."

|_time skip of 4 hours_|

"Alright kids. Settle down."

"qu'at-elle dit?" A kid named Billy asked the boy next to him.

"Je ne sais pas..." The boy replied.

It was 5th period and the class was out of control. The worst part was no one understood what she was saying. Alice slumped down in defeat in her chair and pulling her hair. "God, why is this so difficult..."

Alive heard chucking to her left side. She turned to see Francis looking at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Mon petite lapin, you need help?"

"Oi, Mr. Francis a quelque chose à faire avec Ms. Kirkland!"* a kid shouted.

Francis gave an amused chuckle and Alice looked confused. "What did he say?" she asked looking at Francis.

"Doesn't matter. Now do you need help?"

"Yes..." Alice muttered under her breath.

Francis smiled and looked at the class. "Oui, j'aime ms. Kirkland. Maintenant la classe, je veux que vous pour s'installer ou je vais faire des trucs pour adultes en face de vous avec ms. Kirkland."* this made the kids shut up and settle down.

Alice was confused she could understand little parts of it and 'Ms. Kirkland'. "Oi, Francis."

He turned to her and put on a innocent smile "Oui?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the class, then at the clock. Then back to the class, then back to the clock, then to the class. "Tell them to pack up. We have 2 minutes."

"Emballer, nous avons 2 minutes."

-translations-

1)Oi, Mr. Francis a quelque chose à faire avec Ms. Kirkland= Oi, mr. Francis has something going on with ms. Kirkland.

2) Oui, j'aime ms. Kirkland. Maintenant la classe, je veux que vous pour s'installer ou je vais faire des trucs pour adultes en face de vous avec ms. Kirkland.= yes I like ms. Kirkland. Now, class, I want you to settle down or I'll do adult stuff in front of you with ms. Kirkland.

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Looks like I forgot the disclaimers in all the chapters... Well I own nothing. Not hetalia nor the song. And that goes to the other chapters too.

* * *

When the last class ended the room was a mess. There was paint on the floor and windows.

"How did this even happen?" Alice exclaimed. "We didn't even have paint!"

"Mon ami, I think you need to calm down. Let's just clean up so we can go home."

"Fine."

Alice turned and started to pick up. Francis took his IPod and plugged it in to the stereo and turned on a the first song on his playlist.

Trop pauvre pour les pilules, j'fais la putain pourtant j'suis nul

Et toutes ces choses que j'éjacule

J'cours contre la montre, j'cours mais j'recule

Oh Montréal

T'es tellement froide

Une ours polaire dans l'autobus

J'm'inspire du pire

Pour m'enrichir

Et je t'aime tellement que j'hallucine

While the song was playing Francis was trying to get Alice to dance with him. Too bad Alice would just roll her eyes and continue her work.

Papapapapadapada

J'passe sous silence ton arrogance

Tu gardes le rythme tu m'mets en transe

Papapapapadapada

J'ai c'que j'mérite et quelle jouissance

J'ai c'que j'mérite et quelle jouissance

Papapapapadapada

Ton visage sur mon magazine

Ton palmarès de concubines

Oh Montréal

Francis took Alice by the wrist and started to twirl her around and did the waltz with her. She would try to get away, Francis had a strong grip on her.

T'es tellement froide

Une ours polaire dans l'autobus

J'm'inspire du pire

Pour m'enrichir

Et je t'aime tellement que j'hallucine

Papapapapadapada

J'passe sous silence ton arrogance

Tu gardes le rythme tu m'mets en transe

Papapapapadapada

J'ai c'que j'mérite et quelle jouissance

J'ai c'que j'mérite et quelle jouissance

Le chat ronfle et tu parles dans ton sommeil

When the song ended francis had Alice in a dip and started to lean in to kiss her.

Their face was millimeters away when they heard someone clear their throat. Francis looked up and Alice turned her head to the noise.

Standing in the doorway was another teacher. She was the art teacher and we name was Mrs. Rader. "désolé d'interrompre, mais il est temps d'aller."

Alice looked to Francis for an answer. He just nodded his head and helped Alice up. Mrs. Rader left and Alice looked Around the room.

"The rooms still a mess."

Francis went to unplug his IPod and replied "We can clean it tomorrow. Now, lets go home."

Alice nodded and left to go to the car, while Francis stayed behind a little longer. "si proche...".


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the Anonymous reviewer on French. Its appropriated!

*Special notice! I need some names for the kids of their names are going to be that kid or bob or billy. So yes that's basically it!*

* * *

The drive home was quite. Alice was looking out the window and Francis was focused on the road.

Francis thought it was a little bit awkward and since Alice didn't want to start the conversation, Francis did. "So... How was your day?"

Alice turned to him and was deciding to either tell him how horrid it was or use sarcasm. After a minute or two she decided to use sarcasm. "Oh, it was just _Wonderful_! The kids are just absolute _angels_!" she said with a smile but she dropped it after she finished telling him.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad."

"For you maybe, but for me it was."

"How? You seemed fine."

"Well not being able to understand anything is just plain annoying and they don't listen to me except that one girl from England. The one who doesn't understand French."

"Yes, that's because she just moved here. You should know some, you lived by my family for 2 years."

"Then you moved away and I didn't need to know any anymore so I forgot it."

"But other than that, how was your day?"

"It was okay."

"Well that's good."

"I'm glad it's only for one year."

"Well, how would you like to make another bet,for another year of teaching."

"What would I get if I won?"

"You can take a two month vacation."

Alice thought for a moment. "Okay, what bet?"

* * *

Okay so I need names and what the bet should be. Also if Alice should win or lose. If she wins then there will be some romantic fluff. If she loses thenit his will be longer. If you haven't noticed this will end in FrUK. So if you want a side pairin I can possible write that to. Thank ?


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank my friend who gave me the idea of a drinking contest. the drinking will probably be the next chapter.

* * *

"Let's see...If you can beat me in a staring contest?"

"No, that's completely childish."

"How about... How many bottles of run you can hold before getting drunk?"

"No, that's going to end badly on my part. Besides I have to teach the next day."

"Not if you win."

"No."

Before they knew it they were in the house arguing...again.

"Francis, for the last time, No. I am not going to do that." Alice states getting a little bit annoyed.

"But, Alice! What if it's only till you get tipsy."

"No!"

"Fine then." Francis said and then he smirked. "I guess you can't take a challenge then."

"What? I never back down from a challenge!"

"Then why are you now?"

"Fine I'll do it but don't be sad when I take a two month vacation!"

"Why would I? I'm coming with you."

"What? No way!"

"Too bad you already agreed to the terms."

"No way!"

"Are you backing out?"

"No..."

"Good." he said happily.

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

Review? it would make me happy! does anyone even read this? oh well!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi... Okay i can expain, you see, I was not happy with the way this chapter turned out! I fixed it like 20 times before giving up. so yeah... this is a shitty chapter. Shitty chapter is shit. sorry. umm... at the end of this chapter is something i need to tell you so... on with the story!

* * *

Alice sat at the kitchen table waiting for Francis to get the rum and set up the bet.

Francis walked out about five minutes later with three bottles of rum and two cups of wine.

"Okay, so... How many before you get drunk?"

"Three-Fourths of the bottle?"

Francis wrote down the amount and continued, "How much till you get Tipsy?"

"Half the bottle?"

Francis smirked. "Okay, now shall we begin?"

"Sure."

Francis took the bottle and poured half the bottle in a cup and gave it to Alice. "If you get Tipsy, let me know."

"Wait, how will you know if I'm drunk or tipsy?"

"Trust me I know."

Alice looked at the cup for a while. Then she took the cup and chugged it down. After a few seconds she started to sway for side to side.

"Okay, your tipsy."

"What? I am not!" Alice wined.

"Of course not... Now how about we continue?"

Alice chuckled a little."Why don't you just give me the damn bottle?"

Francis smirked "As you wish."

|_time skip_|

Alice was laying her head on Francis' lap and giggling every now and then, talking about his little stubble. "Haha... Stubbly stubble..."

She reached up and stroked it and laughed. Francis looked at her with little amusement. "Okay let's get you to bed."

"But, Franny! I don't wanna!"

Francis gave a nervous chuckle. "Ma lapin, your drunk."

"No I'm not! You are!"

"I don't believe I am. Now let's go." Francis took her head off his lap and sat her up right. "Come on, let's go."

Alice pouted. "No."

"As stubborn as ever, I see." Francis whispered under his breath. He lifted Alice up bridal style. Alice gazes into Francis eyes. She giggled like a man person. "Hey Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Do you have a map?"

Francis sighed, "No why would I have a map?"

She smiled, put her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Francis shook his head. "Let's get you to bed."

When Francis put Alice on the bed she wouldn't let go of his neck. "Come on. Let go."

"No, don't leave me. Stay."

"Alice, your acting childish."

"So, I want you to stay."

"Alice when you wake up your going to forget this and hit me. I don't want that."

"Just stay." she have him a kicked puppy look and looked like she was close to tears. How could Francis say no to that?

"Fine."

"Yea~!" Alice cheered with all traces of sadness gone.

Francis climbed on the bed and shifted so that his chest was against Alice's back and head on her head. His arms intertwined around her waist.

But apparently that wasn't good enough for Alice.

She turned around so that her head was on his chest and her arms around his neck.

She turned her head upwards and started to kiss his jawline. Francis was on trying to think weather to stop her or let her continue. But Alice made that decision for him, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. Alice leaned in close to his ear and whispered "I'm happy you decided to stay..." her voice was slurred becouse of the alcohol.

He looked at her and unwillingly put his hands on her hips and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. "Alice, I know that if we do this you will call the police and say I raped you if I do this... Not that I don't want to, it's just that if we do this I want you to be sober... Okay?"

Alive made a very childish pout, "Why not? Is it becouse you think I'm not pretty?" at this point she looked like crying.

Fransic on the other hand, looked shocked and had no clue what to do, but as soon as the first tear slid down her face he knew he had comfort her. "No, Alice. It's not that. You are very pretty, I just don't think you would want me to do this if you were sober."

"Why would you think that?"

"You're drunk." Francis replied as of it as the most simplest thing ever.

"And? Drunken words are based off of a sober thought."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I.. Dont know."

"Go to sleep."

"Why?"

"So you can sober up."

"Can I have a bed time story?"

"Fine, Once upon a time, there was a girl so drunk that She died. The end"

Believe or not, but Alice fell asleep. Francis laid down next to her and was in the same position he was before Alice had moved around.

Not long after he fell asleep listening to Alice's slow, heavy breathing.

* * *

Review? and sorry a agian for the crappy chapter... and im not going to be updating for like 2 weeks. I'm going to this camp for a week starting monday, and i need sometime for when i get back to unpack and write the next chapter. So again I'm sorry and see you later! Wait! Ummm, i need some suggestions for what you want in the next chapters. so send those in a review and while we are talking about reviws... Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorited, as well as following this story and me! it means a lot! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Early update! So I got a some reviews that helped me a lot and gave me the motivation to write even though I'm dead tiered! So I would like to thank all of you who reviewed/faverited/followed this story! Especially to you who helped me with names and the French! Thank you all so much! Also I have a plan for the next two chapters, thanks to a guess reviewer! Thank you! So enough of my rant! On to the story! **

* * *

Alice woke up late with a pounding in her head. 'Bloody hell! How much did I drink?'

She sat up slowly and walked out of the room and was greeted by the scent of something cooking on the stove.

Alice wasted no time in going over to the cabinet and taking some aspirin. **((An: I don't know if that's what you take but that's what my dad does))**Francis hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Ma petite, do you want to work today or take your vacation now?"

"What vacation?"

Francis was about to tell her about the drinking bet, but he decided to act as though it was nothing.

"Oh, I meant vacation for today so you can rest. Or..."

"Or, what?" Alice was slightly interested in what Francis had to say. After all, it's Francis.

"I was going to say that we could continue what you started yesterday, but since you don't remember, I guess I could start this time."

"What? What did I do?"

"Oh, something that you would love to do, Honhonhon!"

"What would that be?" Alice was backing up slowly. She was blushing ever so slightly and panic filled her eyes.

Francis wrapped an arm around her lower back and brought her closer, then he leaned down to her ear an whispered into it. "Why don't we go to the bedroom and find out~" he lowered his head to her neck and planted it with soft kisses.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"I... Not now."

"Honhonhon~ so later?"

"No."

Francis gave a slight pout. That pout slowly turned into a smirk.

He moved closer to Alice. Alice backed up with each step he took. It was a great move. Until she hit the counter. Alice silently cursed under her breath. Francis laughed and took this opportunity to move in close and lifted her chin up. Alice stood there looking into ocean blue eyes, Francis stared into forest green eyes that was laced with childish innocents.

Francis leaned in close. He was inches...centimeters...a millimeter away from her lips, he closed his eyes, as did Alice, he was about to kid her when-

"YO BRO! WHERE YOU AT!"

A voice called from the hall way. Francis and Alice shot there eyes open and turned to the doorway where Alfred walked in "Wow, bro, Is the hero interrupting something?"

Francis smirked and Alice blushed and looked in the ground, "Yes, yes you are." Francis said plainly.

"Sorry, dude!" he called and walked out.

"Shall we get ready an go to school?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Review? Okay do again thank you all do much I will probrobly update next week or so. Now if your interested in my camp experience you can PM me and I will be happy to explain how crappy it was! Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I tried to update/write this on saterday but I had trouble writing... Stupid writers block is stupid. Anyway, I'm sorry it's short and stupid. This is kind of a filler chapter. And all the characters mentioned are OCs exept for Alice and Francis(Obviously). Again I'm sorry for crappyness. But thank you to all of you who reviewed/Favorited/whatevered(I'm stupid but What ever) it helped me write! And it brought smiles to my face when I read them! ^_^ thank you!**

* * *

When they got to school, alice was handed a paper. On the paper it said "New Student: Pierre Hickens "

There was more on the price of paper Alice just decided to skip the rest of it. "Oi, Frog."

"Yes, ma petite lapin?"

"We got a new student."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Pierre Hickens."

"I had a bird named Pierre."

"I hated that bird..."

"What? Why?"

"It was annoying."

"Well lucky for you, it died a long time ago."

"I know, my brothers killed it."

Francis was left in a state of shock while Alice left for class. "Mon Dieu..."

|_line break_|

Alice was in the class room preparing for the new student, which was easy considering nothin got done in the month that went by.

Alice sighed. 'Hopefully he won't be another trouble maker...' she thought, but she couldn't help but think he would be the worst student ever.

|_line break/time rewind/Pierre Pov_|

It was the beginning of September and I will have to be going to a new school on the 5th for my behavior.

The worst part is that I will have to take English! I mean that language is useless to me!

What ever, might as well make the best of it.

Like mess with my teachers.

|_timeskip_|

Today's me first day at this school and I already made a few friends. Davon's one, he's like the brother I never had. There's also Tifan, but all she does is flirt with people. Dumb hoe. And there's this cute little English girl Abbey, but she only understands basic French because of her dad. I would like to get her in my bed, but that wouldn't work to well, she seems like the type of person who would hurt you if you tried something like that.

Well, I spoke with Davon and Tifan. We are going to get the other students to play along and possible the English teachers helper with this.

The ultimate prank!

Say random things in French, see her response.

Sounds lame, but it will be fun!

* * *

**Like I said in the last chapter (I think) I have the next chapter planed out because a really helpful reviewer, thank you! If you have any ideas or things you think would be funny then please tell me. I can write it out and make it awesome! Thank you!Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's late and crappy...**

* * *

Alice was preparing the next class, the class where the new student would be.

She looked out the window and saw Francis and Pierre talking. Well it seemed like Pierre was asking a question and Francis answering.

When Francis walked in he seemed happier than normal, and it kind of creeped Alice out. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Hmm, oh nothing~." he replied in a sing song voice.

"Oh really?"

"yes really."

Alice was a little skeptical at first, but she let it go.

|_line break_|

Pierre walked in grinning. But what Alice doesn't know is that he got the whole class to get in his plan. Except for one, who couldn't speak French.

When they all settled down Alice turned to Francis an have him a look as if saying 'if you did anything I swear I'll kill you'.

And with that class started.

|_line break_|

"Mrs. Kirkland, êtes-vous vierge?"

Alice looked confused and turned to Francis. He had a wide smile. "What did he say?"

"He said 'are you married'"

Alice turned to the boy, "Non."

The whole class bursted out laughing.

She tilted her head and the laughing died down.

The next person to raise his hand was the new kid, Pierre. "Qui avait tu le perds à?"

Again Francis had to translate "' who are you living with?'"

"Oh, my brothers and him." she painted to Francis. Francis translate that to French and the some students stared in shock, while others laughed there asses off. Alice was getting sick of this, it wasn't funny and she knew that Francis was was translating it wrong to her.

The next question she understood almost completely.

"Que diriez-vous venu à ma maison et que nous pouvons faire le sale?"

Francis had said that too many time for her to not forget.

She still acted confused and turned to Francis "Do you like it there?"

Alice smiled and stood so that all the students could see her. "Excusez-moi les enfants, j'ai besoin d'aller dehors avec Mr. Bonnefoy pour un moment. Si vous voyez du sang dans les couloirs, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que ça va laver les planchers."

* * *

Translations-

1)Mrs. Kirkland, êtes-vous vierge: Mrs. Kirkland, are you a virgin?

2)Qui avait tu le perds à?: who'd you lose it to?

3)Que diriez-vous venu à ma maison et que nous pouvons faire le sale: do you want to come to my house and do the dirty?

4)Excusez-moi les enfants, j'ai besoin d'aller dehors avec Mr. Bonnefoy pour un moment. Si vous voyez du sang dans les couloirs, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que ça va laver les planchers: I need to go outside with Mr. Bonnefoy for a moment. If you see blood in the hallways, don't worry. I'm sure it'll wash off the floors.

Late chapter is late and shitty sorry. Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so before I start I would like to say a few things.

1) I won't be able to update as quickly because of school starting up again but I will try.

2) thank you all for your support it's appropriated

3) this is going to be a short chapter so I am sorry, I wanted to tell you something that is really going to make me mad and I only wrote a little bit to make it a chapter

4) this upsets me so I'm going to tell you now before I either stop writing or give up on this story, okay! So some of you may know (probably none) I got reported on a review. The reason why was because the "Critic union" reported on of my favourite story's (even though I didn't favourite it) and they weren't being nice about it. They where pretty much making them. So I told them off, as a result I got reported. Now if you want to know what I said you can look the story up. Its called "Frances radio show" or something like that. Anyway, they reported me for not respecting other users on the site, so I sat there like "WTF is wrong with you!". Now before you say something like "why didn't you report them it's because they where an "Guest" on it so I decided not to do anything. So if I don't update in the next month or two, it's because of the reporting.

So that's it on with the story~!

* * *

The kids looked at each other. They had no idea Alice could speak French, let alone understand it.

Francis complied and walked out of the class. While the class looked at him with pity.

|_Line Break_|

Alice was outside with Francis. She looked at him with shame. "What the hell."

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"I trusted you to translate for me. Correctly." her voice was calm but she was about to lose it.

"Alice, I'm sorry. How about we take a week off?"

Alice thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll take a vacation."

Francis was very thankful because she accepted. "now how about we finnish this class, we only have one more."

"Fine."

With that they walked in to class and finished it without further interruptions. Wether it was fear or obedience, we will never know.

* * *

Okay I know it sucked but thanks for reading. Review/favourite/follow/pm, thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your support and all, I have the next chapter already planned for the most part because of an awesome reviewer. The same one who gave me the idea of the prank. I would like to thank you all for reviewing it means a lot! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

After Class Alice and Francis called off for the next two weeks. They said they would come if needed though. They got great subs for that week.

Or so they thought. The subs for the weeks would be a loud American, also Alice's cousin, Alfred, and a quite French Canadian, Francis cousin, Matthew.

Well it wasn't their problem till they came back so they didn't mind. Their break was going to be nice.

|_line break_|

On the third day, Francis thought Alice could use some more time back in her home country, Good old England. So, he bought two tickets for the next day to England.

He told Alice that afternoon. She was so happy. She jumped out of her seat and hugged him. "Thank you! Finally, I can go somewhere an understand people! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"*

Francis hugged back, but the hug only lasted a few seconds. Francis still enjoyed the hug, though.

|_line break_|

On the fourth day they where on the plane. They took a plane because Francis didn't want to drive the way there.

Alice fell asleep, because she was so bored. Even though, she loved her country there were a few things that she didn't. But, she was willing to look past that and enjoy her stay in England.

Francis on the other hand, didn't mind England. Though in his opinion, France was better. He was only there to look after Alice, annoy her, and spend some times with her brothers.

Yes, Alice has brothers. Four brothers and a step-brother.

If Francis didn't know better he would of thought that they hated each other, but it's just their way of showing love.

When the plan landed, he woke Alice up from her slumber. She Blinked slowly and looked around. "Oh, I'm home." she then got up and collected her things and left for her house.

|_Line break_|

On the fifth day, Alice got a call from her brothers saying that they would be coming over to visit. Alice looked a little scared. Considering that she was bullied by them, Francis didn't blame her.

In about an hour, her brothers were over and everything was going great.

That is until, dinner time.

It wasn't so much food to cook. It was that Alice was the one to cook it.

The food came out looking black and didn't look right. "Alice...," Scot asked.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is this?"

"That," she said pointing to the burnt food. "Is a scone."

"A scone?"

"Yes."

Scot took a moment to think. "I'm pretty damn sure a scone is not black."

Alice looked at him for a moment. Then, she glared. "I'd like to see you try to cook."

"na, I'd rather not."

"how about I cook?" Francis suggested.

"Fine." they both said.

With that Francis cooled the food and everyone went home happy.

|_line break_|

On day six, Alice received a phone call.

"Yo, Dude! I'm can't handle the kids! I am leaving!" it was Alfred.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I'm quitting! You might want to come back! You have 3 days!"

"..."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"See you later!"

|_Line break_|

Late that day, Alice and Francis packed up and left for France once more.

|_ line break_|

Once they got back they unpacked and got settled for the next day of school.

About an hour after they got settled down, Alice had another phone call.

"Hello, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we are planing on having the foreign language classes to go on a field trip."

"Why?"

"To show the history between the countries!"

"Fine... When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll be ready. Where is it?"

"le musée des Français pervertie dans l'histoire française!"

"The name of the museum is so wrong..." Alice mumbled.

"what's wrong with it?"

"nothing." she replied hastily.

"Okay, bye!"

"bye..."

The phone hung up and Alice took a nap. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

* * *

Translations-

le musée des Français pervertie dans l'histoire française: the museum of French perverts in French history.

*= OCC yes I know, sorry.

That's it for this chapter, it sucks and it was sorta long... Haha sorry... Review? Please I'm really bored...


	15. Chapter 15

Sadly this is not the planned out chapter... I got really busy and lost the planning... So while I try and find Please enjoy this... Shortish chapter. I think it's good enough to pass as a chapter. But at the end please read the AN. I have to tell y'all something.

* * *

Alice was in class a few minutes before the warning bell. She was tring to find a way to tell the kids without them getting over excited. Francis on the other hand... Well h. Was tring to make this fun for everyone.

While Alice was thinking Francis was thinking how he would translate this to sound, as his friend Gilbert would say, "awesome".

-line break-

The warning bell had finnaly rung and the class had came in. "of course... The trip had to be sixth period.." Alice thought.

As the students took their seats, Alice sighed and stood in front ofthe class. "I hope you all enjoyed the subs. But now that we are back, we will be taking you to a museum to learn the English and French history."

That is what Alice said. The way Francis said it was, "We are going to a museam to learn about the great French and the suckish English!"

The way the class reacted was, let's just say, a little bit out of control. The clad was very enthusiastic to get out of the class.

Alice knew Francis had said something about the English sucking. But she had decided to keep her mouth shut... for the time being.

* * *

AN:

Okay! I'm back! Somewhat... I went to school today and all that wonderful shit... I'm happy and at the same time sad. I'm happy because I got honour and advance classes, but sad because I have no friends in any of my classes. T^T why does my school hate me?

Oh and I have some news that might make you a little sad... But since school has started, I have been trying to keep everything in order and it's really hard. So, this story is going on hiatus. I'm sorry, I will try to update on breaks an shit but thats basically the only time I can. On to some happier shit!

Special announcement! Okay so this is really early for me to be telling you this but! I still want you to know about it! I will tell you more about it when the time gets closer! On December 25! There is a hetalian day! This means instead of Christmas carols we sing the hetalia theme song! It is going to be awesome! Please participate so it can be heard around the world!

Thank you for your time~! And I hope to see you soon! Reviews would be nice ^^.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay yes I'm back! And chances are this story is going to be about 17 chapters long. Because I don't Warner to put this on hiatus anymore and I cant really write as much as I used to. Ummm... So it's going to be this chapter and another one that I already know what it's going to be about. So I'll say more at the end of the story so lets continue!

* * *

once the bell rung Alice lead the children to the bus ramps and loaded them on to the bus. Alice knew that today would be hell.

about half way threw the trip Alice got tired of Francis' comments on how the British where useless and stupid. "And here is the Napoleon exhibit. " Alice said, two could play it this way. "Ah, someone way better then any old English-" "A war leader of France who surrendered like a coward and was exiled in the most pitiful way." Francis was in shock. he didn't expect Alice to say that. Not in front of children at least. "he was still better than any old English man." "oh really? Why don't you name one." francis stood there thinking of names, but at last he couldn't think of one.

Alice stood there was a satisfied grin on her face. "That's what I thought. Come along now children." Alice turned turned all away But Francis grabbed her and pulled her away.

"why do you have to be so mean?" Francis said in a hushed voiced. "Mean? I'm not being mean! I'm just sick of you making comments on my culture." "I would never do such a thing!" "really? saying we English suck! making fun of my knowledge of the French language!" "Hey, pierre!" "I DONT CARE! You make fun of me constantly! I'm sick of it!" Alice turned to leave once again but Francis tried to grab her again. Only thins time he toiled to grab her hand.

france grabbed her boob instead. Alice's face was now a bright red. Similar to the colour of a tomato. "W-WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" She slapped him and kicked him in the vital regions. That caused him to fall over and knock over one of the priceless artifacts. Francis got up and looked at the chards of glass from the artifacts. "nice going." "I didn't do it! You did!" "sure~ your the one who started it." "Did not!" "Did too" "did not" "did t-" he didn't get a chance to finish because of Alice pulling him to the ground and repeatedly slapping him. "Well. some ones on there comment resulted in him getting punched in the face. Alice would of done it more times if it wasn't for security Coming and taking them outside.

long story short, they aren't allowed in the museum again.

once everyone came back and was settled down at school once more, Alice went to her desk in the back of the class and took a nap. Today was indeed a long day.

* * *

So there you have it! The new chapter! Sorry for suckishness... ^^ okay so here is the announcement! 1) if you like USUK then please go check out "angel the neko" she makes awesome stories!

2) as I said before there is probably going to only be one more chapter. Now here's a choice, do you want a chapter where they get fired for fighting, or a prom chapter and graduating and fluffiness? It's your choice, you guys have Until sometime around December 19 to decide.

and 3) ... I don't know... I just forgot... Oh! And also please comment a pairing you would also enjoy! Me and my friend are going to make a story about do thing and we need a topic!

okay thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
